Birthday Surprise
by chickinwhite
Summary: Modern AU. It s Kahlan s birthday and Cara loves to surprise her...


**AN: This is just a little something, a birthday present - for someone who deserves a little fun - as the title already reveals. **Well,I hope it´s as lovely as it was meant to be,... but in case it´s not -I´m sorry, I had some struggles for the sweetness... *chuckles* I´m still more the angsty sort of writer... Anyway, have fun with it!

:::::::

**Birthday surprise**

Kahlan barely suppressed a small giggle as she grabbed Cara´s arm a little tighter. The blondes particular scent, underlined perfectly by that fresh-herb _'D´Haran'_ flavor, was all around her, wrapped her into a faint cloud of warmth and comfort. It held her upright as she lumbered carefully side by side with the blonde.

"Trust me." She had said as the cloth had blindfolded her. And trust her she did. She would walk blindly to all ends, if only Cara was at her side. Let herself be guided by her assuring touch, the stroking sound of her voice, her soft chuckle as she stumbled ever so slightly over a doorsill, though Cara had just warned her. But, leaning closer to the form of the blonde, lithe as a cat, Kahlan hadn´t payed too much attention to her words. She had been too busy reveling in that bodacious feeling of her own nervous excitement and Cara´s presence so close, so intensified since she couldn´t see her; in that exciting prickling on her skin, the anticipation of what lay ahead. Cara loved to surprise her. As much as Kahlan usually loved to be surprised. She felt her own smile reach her eyes under the fabric that denied her sight. Though… today... she just hoped she hadn´t…

"Cara? Where are we going? I´m tired. I do not want to party… Please, do not tell me you invited the others…" The grip she held on Cara´s arm tightened.

It had been a busy day; too many meetings with too many clients had drawn all her energy. All she wanted for tonight was a nice dinner and then cuddling on their couch with Cara, perhaps watching their favorite film and ending the day in their bed, if possible with some passionate sex.

But apparently Cara had other plans for her birthday. Kahlan sighed.

"Cara?"

Again her low chuckle. "You love them, Kahlan. I know you do. And they really want to celebrate with you."

"But today I wanted to be just with you; alone." The pouting in her voice didn´t go unnoticed.

"Shh, you´ll see. We´re almost there."

They stepped into a room and a door closed with a dumb sound. It was quiet. Kahlan strained her ears, trying to get a hint of the others, who would probably shout out their "happy birthday" as soon as she would lift her blindfold…

There was a voice tickling in her ear. "Hearing anything interesting?" Cara had watched her with a wide grin. Now she breathed a tender kiss to her ear and used the opportunity to briefly lick her earlobe. Kahlan giggled again, a little unsure.

"No... Just your breathing..."

"Mmm…And is there anything you can smell?"

Kahlan inhaled deeply through her nose, her nostrils flaring as she proved the scents. Her forehead crinkled in concentration and Cara watched in awe, holding her lower lip between her teeth in excited anticipation. There was a faint dust of something familiar; the brunette instantly decided she liked it. The faint breeze of a summer wind, blowing from ice covered mountains, mingled with an earthy flavor such like moss on the grounds in woods, underlined by the sweetness of…Ylang-Ylang? Sea backthorn? And her lover´s typical flavor all beneath it. Charmed, Kahlan smiled her particular smile that never failed to put coruscation into Cara´s eyes.

"I can sense you, honey, and… there is something sweet and fresh and… Cara – is that _'Aydindril´s touch'_?"

It was her favorite, an expensive and rare perfume that came from Europe and was hard to get.

Full lips brushed against her own, fleetingly a tongue sneaked into her mouth and was gone before the spark that flickered instantly in her chest ceased.

"Mmh, very good, K! They have a new oil for massage… did you know that?... Now come over here."

With a soft tug she leaded her a few steps further, until her thighs touched silky fabric. Strong and tender arms wrapped around her, a flutter washed through her belly.

"Turn around." The whisper was close to her earlobe. "And sit down." Tilting her head, following her sound, not yet sure if not their friends would suddenly jump on her, Kahlan lowered herself.

"Now let me take your top off." Kahlan felt her cheeks blush. "…Cara?" She instantly knew Cara wore a smirk as she watched heat rising on her skin.

"Do as I say." Her voice was raw, close to a purr and, listening to the sound, Kahlan felt the familiar tickling wings of butterflies brushing her inner stomach walls. Suddenly she was very sure that none of their friends was here. They were alone. Her teeth settled on her lower lip in fluttering anticipation.

The darkness under her blindfold made it impossible to guess where they were. Kahlan´s curiosity improved with every breath she inhaled as she, ever so slowly, lifted her arms. Cara took her time to pull the hem of her top up, somehow managing to brush her fingertips against her skin tantalizingly all the while, causing goose bumps rising all over.

The brunette swallowed, feeling the blonde duck her head and breath warm air to her freshly revealed skin. It felt as if it was going to penetrate her skin and warm her deep inside, until it whirled all in her belly. A soft moan couldn´t be helped; it was out before Kahlan knew she had given it. She leaned in, following the blonde´s touch and was rewarded with a short girlish giggle, and a palm that stopped her move.

"Slowly, K, slowly." Arms wrapped around her and with a practiced flick her bra loosened and fell. Kahlan gasped. All the way back to her front hands were touching, stroking, and then cupping her breasts… A husky whisper followed.

"Now I will take your jeans." The hands traveled pleasurably down her body, Kahlan sensing every inch they passed setting her insides aflame. It was exciting; arousing. While skilled fingers opened the buttons Cara forced her to stand up and Kahlan took it as an invitation to lean against her, letting her own hands sneak under the blonde´s shirt and roam their way there, stroking and squeezing, hearing Cara´s hissed breathing and smiled, imagining the blonde´s face, her full lips that would be bitten to not lose focus; until Cara batted her hands away to pull her jeans down. Slowly. Kisses as soft as summer breezes brushing against her thighs, a wet hot tongue briefly touching all her favorite freckles as they show up one after another, while the fabric slid down. Kahlan´s gasped again, her heart beat speeded up. Heat seemed to explode under Cara´s lips, spreading through her entire body, her tongue darted out to wet her suddenly dry lips, while a secret fond seemed to moisten her from inside out. Cara´s way of loving each one of these little spots had always had that particular power over her.

"Lay down, K." She was pressed back to the furniture, and following Cara´s tender lead she laid back, sprawling on the silky cover underneath her, breathlessly waiting…

Cara´s smooth body followed, the leather of her pants first chilling, but quickly warming with her own heated skin. Kahlan melted into her touch, sighing, a low moan followed. Her hips bucked against Cara, bringing together what was meant to be together.

"Cara…"

Her lips were on hers. Her tongue licking against her teeth, sneaking into her mouth and she answered eagerly, claiming her lover´s tongue in a heated passion, losing herself in their kiss. Cara let her hands wander, stroking along her collarbone, reaching for her breasts and gently squeezing as she cupped them and her thumbs played teasingly with her nipples.

Kahlan moaned, her breathing labored, drowning in her own arousal, increased to almost unbearable by the darkness that made every touch unexpected, feverishly exciting…Oh, this felt good; so good. She wanted more, wanted all, right now…

Though, it didn´t take long until she felt Cara conquer her panties, slipping her fingers underneath the silky fabric and stroking her wet folds, sending hot sparks of passion right into her.

"Cara… Please…" Kahlan´s moans became heavier, her need audible with the tiny noises that erupted from her throat, her labored breathing. She bucked against the blonde´s hand and yelped as she felt greedy lips sucking on one of her nipples that were already hard and begging. The slight sheen of sweat on her chest was kissed and sucked away and Kahlan felt every touch through the darkness as if it was delivered right to her center. She moaned. Loving to hear Cara´s breathing as labored as her own, her moans coming in perfect harmony with moves that made her shiver and squirm.

"How does it feel, K... You like it?" a raw whisper into her ears. Along with some more twists of her fingers against her folds. The blonde knew too well she did, but she loved to hear her begging for more, teasing her to the edge…

Kahlan couldn´t offer more but another deep moan. Breathing heavily she gripped Cara´s hand instead, forcing it deeper under her panties, pressing it to where she needed it most.

As Cara slipped her fingers inside, two at first, but quickly adding a third, pushing them deep into her, as she felt her twirling and pulling and thrusting again, Kahlan didn´t want it to end; but at last surrendered, almost relieved, to the power that pushed her finally to orgasm, that made her cry her lovers name in stretched passion, eyes dark as midnight, eventually breaking exhaustedly with a satisfied smile on her lips, breathing Cara´s name again and then once more. Holding her hand between her thighs where they stroke tenderly while her full lips set wet little touches all the way up to her chest, her neck, until she reached her mouth and kissed her.

She loved the smirk in Cara´s voice as the blonde asked after a short while "now, are you ready?"

"I am… That was... oh Cara. I love you honey!"

"So...Do you want your present now?"

"Mmm. There´s more?" Still a little dizzy she nodded eagerly.

Cara leaned in and fumbled on the cloth on her eyes. Pulling it away she chewed on her lip, nervously waiting for Kahlan to adjust to the light.

Kahlan looked around and slowly her eyes widened in awe.

Dozens of candles lit the little hall she found herself in; its raw walls were made of tall stone ashlars like she remembered them from roman temples, richly adorned by palm trees. A little waterfall cascaded over moss covered rocks into a wide pool; turquoise waters, lightly steaming, promised a warm bath; beside a solem table was arranged for two. She saw a plate with an _**entire Marquise au Chocolat Noir et Framboises**_**,** a bottle of champagne sat in ice, wrapped into a white cloth. A large bundle of red roses crowned the arrangement. And there was a large divan bed that invited with thick pillows to lie down and enjoy…

It was a beautiful, very intimate cave she saw.

Kahlan seeked Cara´s eyes. She beamed with joy and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of her lover, excited jade-green hopefully resting on her. Her teeth buried in her lower lip as she nervously watched Kahlan´s adorable smile spread all over her features.

"Do you like it?"

"Cara, this is awesome! This is… I have no words! " Instead she wrapped her arms around her, still in awe of all of it.

"It´s yours for tonight…And no one is allowed to enter."

Kahlan pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

"Oh Cara! Thank you! This is an amazing idea! And it´s the sweetest present I ever got."

Cara beamed proudly and smiled that particular smile that was just for Kahlan.

"Well then... Happy birthday, honey!"

Kahlan looked at her with mischievously sparkling eyes and smirked, pursing her lips, starting to fumble with the hem of her top.

"Now, am I right then that this is the moment I should unwrap all of my present properly…?"

"Mmm..., it´s your birthday... You may do whatever you want. I´m yours tonight…Completely…"

t.e.


End file.
